


5 fois où Caius a tenté de faire passer le message à Lancelot et une fois où Lancelot a fini par tilter.

by yvain



Series: Omertà!AU [3]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: M/M, Omertà verse, durant les 5 ans là
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/pseuds/yvain
Summary: 5 ans. 5 tentatives foireuses.Caius Camillus, en fait, n’a jamais vraiment eu de chance en amour.
Relationships: Lancelot/Caius (Kaamelott)
Series: Omertà!AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870516
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	5 fois où Caius a tenté de faire passer le message à Lancelot et une fois où Lancelot a fini par tilter.

Il aime bien Lancelot. 

Il ne se l'explique pas, c'est juste quelque chose comme ça. Il aime bien Lancelot.

Enfin, en vrai, au début il se chie dessus quand leurs regards se croisent. Les yeux du capitaine sont très bleus, très vifs. Le contour de son iris est beaucoup plus foncé que l'iris elle même, des fois même elle tire sur le vert pale, le jade, l'opale. Des fois elle tire sur le gris, sur l'acier. Il aime bien constater ces genre de changements, même si du coup il se retrouve un peu con à fixer ses yeux comme un dératé.

En fait il le trouve juste beau, aussi simple que ça. Quand il l'a vu pour la première fois, qu'il avait un glock contre la tempe, Lancelot avait les cheveux en queue de cheval. Puis quand il était revenu, quinze ans plus tard, ses cheveux étaient soudainement très courts. Ils avaient l'air très doux, sûrement que s'il y passait ses doigts ça serait comme toucher de la soie. Puis c'est doré, aussi. Et Caius trouve ça beau, le doré.

Pour faire simple, si ce mec arrêtait de se prendre pour un connard hautain, Caius Camillus, cœur tendre qu'il était, lui aurait probablement déjà demandé son numéro.

Quelque part ça l'a aussi un peu séduit, ce détachement froid du capitaine. Il avait ce côté noble et propre sur lui, cette délicatesse dans ses gestes, un truc en commun avec son cousin. Cette langue de vipère aussi, par moments, à le rembarrer à tous bout de champs. Au début il se renfrognait, puis il avait appris à laisser couler ou à lui rendre la pareille, s'engager dans une joute verbale qui l'amusait plus qu'autre chose et qui semblait amuser le blond aussi, qu'il s'était rendu compte. 

Leodagan est mort depuis quelques mois quand Caius ose jeter un sourire à Lancelot, ne s'attendant pas à grand chose. 

Quand même, il tente. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et il se dit qu'au pire, ça lui apprendrait de s'enticher du type le moins accessible possible et existant.

"Dis, je veux pas t'embêter," commence-t'il, sentant déjà le rouge lui monter aux joues, "mais tu penses que tu pourrais me refiler ton numéro ?" 

L'autre le dévisage quelques secondes, semblant enregistrer l'information.

"Scuzi, c'était peut-être--"

"Bien sûr, je te le passe de suite," lui répond alors Lancelot avec un léger sourire, sortant son propre téléphone de sa poche. "J'y avais jamais pensé, c'est vrai que tu bosses plein temps avec nous maintenant. Ce serait débile que tu puisses pas nous joindre." 

Un espèce de seau d'eau glaciale vient tremper et refroidir le cerveau en surchauffe de l'italien. 

"Ah...ouais, voilà. Comme on est...collègues," dit-il, perdant son sourire. "C'est pour ça." 

"Désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt," s'excuse sincèrement le capitaine en le regardant avec toute la nervosité du monde, "j'y---en réalité j'y avais réfléchi, c'est juste que bon, t'aborder en te demandant ton numéro, tu vois...j'aurais eu peur que tu le prennes mal !" 

"Pas de soucis," articule l'autre avec un sourire forcé.

Son cœur pique un peu, d'accord, mais au moins ils avaient échangé leurs numéros.

C'était déjà ça.

* * *

"Dis, y a un café napolitain qui vient d'ouvrir," lance Caius à Lancelot en se tournant vers lui, leurs bureaux de collés. "Ça te dis qu'on aille le tester ?" 

"Quoi, maintenant ?" s'étonne le français en ouvrant grand ses yeux très très bleus dans lesquels Caius se perd sincèrement, comme un con, pendant cinq bonnes secondes. "Tu penses qu'on peut abandonner nos postes ?" 

"Mais oui, on a fini, de toute façon," rit l'italien en lui souriant de plus belle. "J'aime bien les cafés, c'est sympa. Personnel, tu vois." 

"On pourrait demander à Arthur de venir," propose le blond sans penser à mal, paniqué à l'idée de rester en tête à tête avec l'autre. "Il est italien aussi, non ?" 

"Il est français," tranche le plus grand d'un ton heurté, son cœur faisant des pirouettes et décidé à ne pas laisser tomber. "Puis moi j'suis de Napoli, je m'y connais bien..." 

Il remarque le sourire vacillant de l'autre, baisse le ton.

"E--enfin, si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, hein !"

"Du tout," se rattrape Lancelot en se levant d'un coup. "Ça peut être bien. Mais peut-être une autre fois ? Désolé, il faut vraiment que je rentre..." 

"Ah, euh, oui, chiaro ! Une prochaine fois." 

"Super." 

Le capitaine sort de l'openspace en se grattant le dos de la tête et en priant pour que l'autre n'ait pas remarqué son déroutement. 

"Cazzo," est le seul mot qu'un Caius qui l'est tout autant peu murmurer. 

* * *

Une année coule et malheureusement, son infatuation pour le blond ne disparait pas. 

La technique du 'plus y en a moins on remarque,' voilà à quoi est passé Caius.

Il se considère comme un type tactile, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il ressent, et puis merde aux clichés italiens ! 

Sauf que voilà. 

Autant il n'avait aucun mal à être plaisantin avec Arthur, son meilleur ami, ou les autres comme Perceval ou Karadoc, autant les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge dès que Lancelot entrait dans la pièce. Et ça, ce n'était pas exactement à son avantage.

"Ahhh, Karadoc, amore di mia vitta, que ferais-je sans tes cafés !" crie t'il justement à l'attention du technicien amusé par ses remarques et qui s'en préparait justement un second. "Pour vrai, quel amour tu es !" 

"Je te pensais pas intéressé par Karadoc," rit le capitaine qui entre à ce moment là, qui s'assoit juste à côté de lui, parfaitement détendu, qui ne saura jamais que son long imperméable couleur crème qui lui va un peu trop bien donne envie à Caius de crier contre un mur. "Ah, les goûts et les couleurs, tu me diras...!" 

"Bello," réplique alors l'italien, se disant que l'expression sort un peu trop vite, de façon étranglée, forcée, "si ça peut te rassurer, tu es bien plus mon genre que ne l'est M.Friefras !" 

Lancelot éclate de rire et l'ancien maggiore lui envie sa nonchalance.

"Tu m'en vois des plus heureux. Ce sont mes yeux bleus qui ont volé ton cœur ?" plaisante t'il, prenant soin de ne pas le regarder alors qu'il sort ses affaires de son sac.

"Parfaitement," réplique l'autre avec tout le sérieux qu'il avait. "Tu es franchement beau, tu sais, Lance. Puis t'as de jolies mains, elles sont plus longues que les miennes, non ?" 

"Attends, pose ta paume sur la mienne, on va comparer." 

Le blond a bel et bien une phalange de plus que l'italien, qui sent justement sa paumes brûler alors que les doigts remarquablement fins de son collègue effleurent les siens. 

"Wow, haha, ouais, des mains d'artiste !" 

"Bof, c'est assez banal," sourit l'autre en s'écartant finalement.

"Et tu...tes cheveux." 

"Oui ?" 

"Ils ont l'air bien entretenus, tu, euh, utilises des trucs particuliers...?" 

Un clignement d'œil.

"Du tout, du shampooing lambda." 

Et comme ça la discussion est close, comme à chaque fois que Caius sent qu'il pousse les flatteries (sincères !) trop loin.

Il était temps de changer de sujet, alors.

* * *

"Venise ?" 

"Tout à fait ! Ça te tente ?" 

"Pourquoi pas ! J'adorerais faire de leurs bateaux, là," rit Lancelot en regardant la brochure. "Tu vas me faire visiter ou..." 

"Je connais bien, c'est pas chez moi mais j'y suis allé suffisamment de fois pour la connaitre par cœur !" répond l'italien qui sentait son cœur s'emballer. "Donc...c'est oui ? On se fait un truc à Venise ?" 

Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, paniqué.

"Juste...toi et moi ?" 

Hochement de tête.

"Voilà ! J'aurais mon guide personnel, comme ça !" lance le blond avec un sourire éclatant. "Ça sort d'où en revanche, l'invitation ?" 

"De nulle part. Je me suis dit, euh, que ça pourrait être sympa. Puis comme on s'est vachement rapprochés, depuis quelques temps, puis, qui eut-crû qu'on ne devienne amis, hein ?" 

Silence.

"Amis ?"

"Hé bah ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous gardes au stade de collègues," s'amuse Caius, la voix un peu rauque. "Moi je te considère comme mon ami, oui. Enfin, t'as pas à en faire de même, hein !" 

"Non non, si. J'osais juste pas te demander si...enfin, si tu nous trouvais assez proches pour utiliser ce terme. Je voudrais pas m'imposer," avoue Lancelot avec un sourire penaud. "Bref...ça va être sympa, j'ai hâte." 

Si il continue de lui sourire comme ça, il allait définitivement fondre, peste l'italien contre lui même.

* * *

Il se demande, comment Lancelot ne réalise t'il pas ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi bouché que ça ?

Puis Caius atteint une conclusion qu'il déteste, qui fait vraiment mal, mais qui fait surtout sens.

Il n'est pas intéressé, comprend t'il.

Impossible qu'il n'ait pas saisi ses milliards de sous entendus, ses compliments, merde, il les lui servait sur des plateaux d'argent ! 

Pourtant le français semblait de glace à ses tentatives, soit foireuses, de drague, alors ça devait bien vouloir dire que quelque chose pêchait, non ?

Non non, pour lui Lancelot avait parfaitement saisi, c'était simplement qu'il ne savait pas commencer lui signifier que ce n'était pas réciproque. Donc il jouait à celui qui ne sait pas, qui se prête à son jeu mais pas trop.

Ouch.

Donc, en fait, il était juste un gros lourd, depuis quatre ans, réalise Caius. À force de lui faire des remarques ci et là quant à son infatuation, le pauvre capitaine devait en avoir marre, et honnêtement, il comprenait.

Bon, tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était jeter l'éponge. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était de le rendre mal à l'aise ou de perdre leur amitié. Mieux valait-il qu'il en reste à là.

Il calma ses noms affectifs, même si c'était une habitude humoristique chez lui---mieux valait éviter, du coup, que l'autre continue de croire qu'il tentait encore sa chance. 

Puis être son ami, celui qui réussissait à lui tirer ses fameux sourires, franchement, ça lui suffisait.

D'accord, ça faisait mal, mais il était grand et vacciné, il s'en remettrait.

De son côté, Lancelot n'avait pas l'air plus dérangé que ça par ses brefs changements d'attitude.

* * *

La brèche vient un an plus tard, juste avant le nouvel an. 

Quand son ami lui demande qui de ses collègues il choisirait comme baiser du premier janvier.

"De tout le département ?"

"Ouais. De K, mais ceux qui sont ici." 

Caius fait mine de réfléchir, il ne peut pas se permettre de répondre trop vite, il doit faire comme si les lèvres du blond ne l'hypnotisaient pas.

"Toi." 

"Moi ?" 

"Ouais ! T'es de plus en plus sympa avec moi, moins péteux, puis je t'ai déjà dit, t'es pile mon type. Donc bon un baiser, je suis sûr que ce serait pas mal," ri t'il avec légèreté, enfouissant la douleur dans sa poitrine.

"Je croyais que c'était Arthur ton type, les bruns ténébreux," retorque Lancelot alors qu'ils reviennent des Scavi à Ercolano, morts de froid dans la voiture de l'italien. "Pas les blandinets péteux, comme tu dis." 

"Les goûts et les couleurs ! On dira que tu es l'exception à la règle," continue de misérablement plaisanter l'italien. "Toi," dit-il, cherchant activement à se faire briser le cœur, "tu choisirais qui ?" 

"Aucune idée." 

Caius rit un bon coup et enfonce ses ongles dans le volant, regrettant amèrement sa question.

_**+1** _

Il fixe Lancelot, Lancelot et ses yeux clairs, un peu comme une pierre précieuse, Lancelot aux joues rouges et au souffle court, Lancelot qui vient de l'embrasser sous le coup des minuit-trente.

Il a la bouche entreouverte comme un idiot, le cœur qui manque d'exploser au moins aussi fort que les feux d'artifice.

"C'est....tu...." 

"Est-ce que c'était trop osé ?" demande le capitaine, la voix à peine au dessus du murmure. "Ça fait un petit bout de temps que je...hum, que je monte mon courage pour faire ça, mais c'est vrai que j'ai---merde, j'aurais vraiment dû te demander, je pensais---pardon j'étais sûr que mes sentiments étaient réciproques alors que---" 

"Tes sentiments," répète bêtement Caius. "Réciproques." 

"Oui. Du genre, uhm...que je...enfin, que je suis amoureux de toi. Raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassé." 

"Oh."

"Mais je me suis visiblement sacrément chié alors---" 

"Tu t'es chié que dalle," le coupe l'italien dont les yeux étaient exorbités. "Cazzo, je---moi aussi, Lance. Je, tu sais--je suis amoureux de toi. Ah che---merda, je t'ai dit noir sur blanc dans la voiture que je t'aurais volontiers embrassé là, mais comme tu avais pas l'air intéressé j'ai pas...j'ai pas insisté. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise." 

"J'étais vraiment nerveux," marmonna Lancelot en regardant en biais, ses oreilles définitivement rouges. "Je savais pas quoi te dire." 

"Ah. Cazzo." 

"Mais ça ne me dérange pas, que tu m'embrasses..."

"Ah nan ?" 

"Nan." 

Caius éclate de rire alors que ses lèvres viennent cueillir celles de celui qu'il avait tant désiré.


End file.
